The field of the invention relates generally to oil and gas downhole pump assemblies and, more specifically, to a sensorless manifold assembly for use in oil and gas pumping operations.
At least some known rod pumps are used in oil and gas wells, for example, to pump fluids from subterranean depths towards the surface. In operation, a pump assembly is placed within a well casing, well fluid enters the casing through perforations, and mechanical lift forces the fluids from subterranean depths towards the surface. For example, at least some known rod pumps utilize a downhole pump with complicated geometry, which by reciprocating action of a rod string, lifts the well fluid towards the surface.
In some known oil and gas well pump systems, a hydraulic manifold assembly is used to facilitate the reciprocating action required for pumping fluid. In certain known systems, such manifold assemblies rely on one or more electronic components for providing flow reversal of the hydraulic fluid to operate the downhole pump. However, due to the harsh conditions inherent in downhole pumping operations, such electronic components may have reduced reliability, which may reduce the operational life of the manifold assembly and increase costs and downtime for repairs and replacements. Moreover, in some known systems, operators rely on batteries with limited lifespans, expensive downhole generators, and/or long power supply lines to provide adequate power to the electronic components.